Romeox & Julana
by X-Phile
Summary: Hehe...I've gone all Shakespeare and thought up this for you. M&S as Romeo and Juliet...with not quite the circumstances you imagined:)


Description: Hehe...I've gone all Shakespeare and thought up this for you. M&S as Romeo and Juliet...with not quite the circumstances you imagined:)  
*************************************************************************  
Romeox & Julana  
  
In Washington D.C. lived two families,  
Who hated each other; they were worst enemies.  
The Scapullys were neat and they were all sceptics,  
The Muldagues were crazy, absurd and hectic.  
  
Billio Scapully had a 14-year-old daughter,  
Her name was Julana and compared to her dad she was much shorter.  
She had glossy red hair and a perfect-shaped nose,  
To make herself look taller she always stood on her toes.  
  
Romeox was the Muldagues only son,  
Who believed in aliens and was lively and fun.  
He had funky brown hair; he wasn't very old,  
He was ever so messy and never did what he was told.  
  
Darriana Fowl-ley looked like a witch,  
She smelt like my sox and was an evil.........girl.  
She'd just dumped poor Romeox who cried and wouldn't stop,  
Depressed, he ate so many sunflower seeds, he thought that he would pop.  
  
Julana was to marry a skinhead named Walter,  
Who had wads of nice money and was quite a lot older.  
Her dad had arranged a disco that day,  
To see whether she liked him and whether marrying was okay.  
  
Billio Scapully sent the invitations by e-mail,  
But how could he know that his messages would fail?  
A virus had made a mess of the computer  
And sent the mail to Romeox, who, compared to Walter was much cuter!  
  
He went to the disco in a funny costume,  
And when he saw Julana his heart went boom boom.  
She never wondered who he could be...  
Through his alien suit there was nothing to see.  
  
Julana fell in love and she stared into his eyes,  
Sitting on Rom's shoulder was an infected fly!!!  
They decided to meet that very night aswell,  
But as he went home Rommy didn't feel so well.  
  
Julana stood on her balcony and shouted into the night,  
Giving the messenger below a heck of a fright,  
"Wherefore art my Romeox???"  
"`Fraid he's come down with the chicken pox".  
  
This news was tragic and tears swelled in Julana's eyes,  
So she sat on her bed and started to cry,  
But this doesn't seem right cos as we all know,  
When they're sad the real M&S hug each other close.  
  
So in this little poem Jully runs off to find,  
A Suffering Rommy who's lying on his behind?  
Nope, that's not right! This is what's there:  
He's lying with Angelina, looks like he's having an affair!  
  
Julana couldn't understand and her face went bright red,  
When asked what he was doing there this is what Rom said:  
"Well Jully dear, I just found out, that you're a Scapully,  
Being born and bred a Muldague, a relationship with you just cannot be!"  
  
You're confused, right? What about that fly?  
Well, dear readers, that was a lie!  
To make you think he really was ill,  
For an excuse you have to admit, that was brill!  
  
Well, Julana shot him in the head,  
But Rommy came back from the dead.  
To Rom's surprise Buffy sprang in,  
And within a few minutes she'd dusted him.  
  
Buffy thought, now summin's wrong; Julana's still alive!  
But Jully smiled, held out her hand, "Girl Power! Gimme five!"  
The slayer left, her work was done, and ran our of the room,  
But Angelina was still there, in other words, doom!  
  
"You loved Romeox and now you have to die for him", a familiar voice said,  
Julana turned and saw Angie morph into a cigarette-smoking head.  
"Come closer dear", and so she did, he let out one big breath,  
The next moment the tobacco smell had choked Julana to death.  
  
'Oh no!' you think, 'This cannot be!'  
But that's the way it is, you see.  
It's only fiction, worry no more,  
The X-Files will be back, alive, I'm sure!  
  
****************************************************************************  
Thank you, thank you! Hehe. Kinda silly but I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
